Drayton Manor Theme Park/Gallery
Logos File:Thomas-Landlogo.jpg|Original Thomas Land logo File:ThomasLandCGIUKlogo.png|Current Thomas Land logo Rides Gallery File:ThomasLandmap.jpg|Map of Thomas Land before the expansion File:DraytonManorThomasLandentrance.jpg File:ThomasDraytonManorRide.jpg|Thomas train ride File:CGIThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas train ride with a CGI face File:PercyDraytonManor.jpg|Percy train ride File:PercyCGIDraytonManor.jpg|Percy train ride with a CGI face File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie train ride File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie train ride with a CGI face File:RedRosieDraytonManor.png|Rosie train ride in red livery File:AnnieDraytonManor.jpg|Annie File:ClarabelDraytonManor.jpg|Clarabel File:RedCoachesDraytonManor.png|Red coaches File:DraytonManorThomasLandThomasCoveredInChristmasLights.jpg|Thomas covered in Christmas lights and decorations in 2014 File:PercyRideAtChristmas.jpg|Percy covered in Christmas lights File:DraytonManorThomasLandSnowmanBalloon.jpeg|The Snowman Balloon at the 2014 Magical Christmas File:ThomasTheFatControllerandTheThinController.jpg|Thomas, the Fat Controller and the Thin Controller File:KnapfordStationSignalBox.jpg|Knapford station signal box File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|Sleepy James at Knapford File:DraytonManorKnapfordInside.jpg|Inside of Knapford station File:KnapfordStationDraytonManor2008.JPG|Knapford station before the stand was added File:TroublesomeTrucksRollerCoaster.jpg|Troublesome Trucks Roller Coaster File:SodorWaterDraytonManor.jpg|A water tower File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:DraytonManorEmily'sIndoorPlayArea.jpg File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Harold's Heli-Tours File:DraytonManorCrazyBertieBusride.jpg|Crazy Bertie Bus File:DraytonManorEdward.jpg|Edward in the sheds File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Gordon in the sheds File:DraytonManorHenry.jpg|Henry in the sheds File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds File:DraytonManorRosieRed.png|Rosie in the sheds in her red livery File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Cranky's Tower Drop File:Sodor'sclassiccars.jpg|Sodor's Classic Cars File:DraytonManorTerence.jpg|Terence File:Terence'sDrivingSchool.jpg|Terence's Driving School File:Jeremy'sFlyingAcademy.png|Jeremy's Flying Academy File:DraytonManorRockin'Bulstrode.jpg|Rockin' Bulstrode File:BlueMountainEngines(withMerrick).jpg|Blue Mountain Engines ride at Sodor Airport with Merrick File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Toby's Tram Express ride File:JamesandtheRedBalloon.JPG|James and the Red Balloon ride File:MaithwaiteStationDraytonManor.jpg|Maithwaite File:JamesandtheRedBalloonScenery.JPG|James and the Red Balloon scenery File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel File:ThomasLandExpansionArea.jpg|Circus Stalls File:DraytonManorSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:BandstandDraytonManor.jpg|Bandstand File:Captain'sSeaAdventure.jpg|Captain's Sea Adventure ride File:Flynn'sFireRescue.jpg|Flynn's Fire Rescue ride File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|The Fat Controller fountain at Sodor Airport File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor), Mark Moraghan and the Fat Controller on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:DraytonManorJamesAndTheRedBalloonRideAdvertisement.jpg|James and The Red Balloon advertisement Concept Art File:ThomasLand(UK)concept.jpg|A concept of Thomas Land File:ThomasLand(UK)KnapfordStationconcept.jpg|A concept of Knapford station File:ThomasLand(UK)KnapfordStationconcept2.jpg File:ThomasLand(UK)CrazyBertieBusconcept.jpg|A concept of Crazy Bertie Bus File:ThomasLand(UK)Cranky'sDropTowerconcept.jpg|A concept of Cranky's Drop Tower File:ThomasLand(UK)Diesel'sLocomotionMayhemconcept.jpg|A concept of Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem File:ThomasLand(UK)Jeremy'sFlyingAcademyconcept.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy File:ThomasLand(UK)Harold'sHeliToursconcept.jpg|A concept of Harold's Heli-Tours File:ThomasLand(UK)Emily'sPlayAreaconcept.jpg|A concept of Emily's Indoor Play Area File:ThomasLand(UK)Emily'sPlayAreaconcept2.jpg File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|A concept of the Fat Controller fountain File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept2.jpg|A concept of Flynn's Fire Rescue File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept3.jpg|A concept of Jeremy's Flying Academy ride at the airport File:ThomasLand(UK)BlueMountainEnginesconcept.jpg|A concept of Blue Mountain Engines File:ThomasLand(UK)Toby'sTramExpressconcept.jpg|A concept of Toby's Tram Express File:JamesandtheRedBalloonatDraytonManorCGRendering.jpg|Conceptual rendering of James and the Red Balloon Tidmouth Sheds Display File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Steam Team on display File:TidmouthShedsSet.jpg Discover Thomas and Friends Gallery File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibition.png|Entrance File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibitionEntrance2016.jpg|Discover Thomas and Friends Exhibition 2016 entrance File:DiscoverThomasandFriendsExhibition.JPG File:DraytonManorUnderConstruction.png|The exhibit under construction File:Elliot's Drayton Manor Birthday 058.jpg File:ThomasandFriendsExhibition2009.jpg File:ThomasDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas File:ThomasDraytonManor2.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor.png|Edward File:EdwardatDraytonManor2009.jpg|Edward's model during the exhibit's construction File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby File:toby___discover_thomas__drayton_manor__2009_by_nuritoxican-dak24w2.jpg File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie File:DraytonManorHarvey.jpeg|Harvey File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg File:StepneyDraytonManor.jpg|Stepney File:DraytonManorStepney.JPG File:StepneyDraytonManor2.png|Stepney in 2015 (with his coupling missing) File:TrevorDraytonManor.png|Trevor File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg File:TerrenceatDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2009 File:TerenceDraytonManor.JPG|Terence in 2010 (notice the chipped plough) File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpeg|Elizabeth (notice the loose roof) File:ElizabethDraytonManor.jpg File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch File:BulstrodeDraytonManor.JPG|Bulstrode File:LucindaDraytonManor.JPG|Lucinda File:Farmer'sTractorDraytonManor.png|A farmer's tractor File:Soft-SidedLorryDraytonManor.png|Soft-sided lorries File:FacelessToadDraytonManor.jpeg|A GWR Toad brake van model File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor2.jpg File:ThomasnewtrucksDrayton.JPG|Thomas' trucks File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|The tar tankers File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|Tidmouth milk and raspberry syrup tankers File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Two Tidmouth milk tankers File:StepneyModel5.jpeg|A cream tanker and some ice cream vans File:MailCoachesDraytonManor.JPG|The mail coaches File:RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:FlatbedsDraytonManor.jpg|Flatbeds File:TurquoiseTruckDraytonManor.jpeg File:CircusTrucksDraytonManor.jpg|Circus trucks File:DraytonManor8.jpg File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach File:RedExpressCoachesDraytonManor.jpg|Red express coaches File:SignalBoxDraytonManor.jpg|A signal box File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor.JPG|Great Waterton station File:GreatWatertonDraytonManor2.jpg File:YardDraytonManor.jpg|The yard File:ViaductDraytonManor.JPG|The viaduct File:EdwardModelDraytonManor2.jpg File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The windmill File:StepneyModel4.jpeg|Toby's shed File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.jpg|Great Waterton station File:GreatWatertonStationDraytonManor.JPG File:TunnelDraytonManor2.jpg File:TunnelDraytonManor3.jpg File:RollingRiverBridgeDraytonManor.JPG|Rolling River Bridge File:SodorCastleDrayton Manor.jpg|Castle Loch File:DraytonManorExhibition2.jpeg|The Ruined Castle File:DraytonManorTunnel.jpeg File:DryawDraytonManor.jpg|Dryaw station File:HorridLorryDraytonManor.jpg|A faceless lorry File:Bluff'sCoveDraytonManor.jpeg|Bluff's Cove File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl and Katie File:AliciaBotti&TheDuchessofBoxfordDraytonManor.jpg|Allicia Botti and the Duchess of Boxford File:JemColeDraytonManor.jpeg|Jem Cole File:FigurinesDraytonManor.png File:DraytonManorScareCrow.jpeg|A scarecrow File:DraytonManorBull.jpeg|The Bull File:TheMillerDraytonManor.jpeg|Dusty Dave, a dog and some hens File:CowsDraytonManor.jpeg|Cows File:ThomasDraytonManor2009.jpg File:ThomasModelDraytonManor1.jpg File:ThomasandRosieDraytonManor.jpg File:ThomasatDraytonManor.jpg|Thomas at Dryaw station File:DraytonManorYard.jpeg File:DraytonManorModel.jpeg File:GreatWatertonStationModel.jpeg File:TobyDraytonManor2.png File:TobyandRosiemodels.png File:DraytonManorTobyMail.jpeg File:ThomasandRosie2010.jpg File:ThomasExpressCoachesDraytonManor.png File:ThomasExpressCoachesDraytonManor2.png File:ThomasandHarveyDraytonManor.png File:RosieandTobyDraytonManor.png File:TobyDraytonManor3.png File:MountainDraytonManor.png File:ThomasPullingExpressDraytonManor.jpg File:Harvey2011.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExpress.jpeg File:StepneyDraytonManorModel2.jpg File:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasandEdward2.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition3.png File:Thomas2011DraytonManor.jpeg File:ThomasandStepneyDraytonManor.png File:RosieMilkWagonsDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasExhibition.png File:DraytonManorThomasExhibiton2.png File:StepneyDraytonManor3.jpg File:DraytonManorExhibiton3.jpeg File:DraytonManorExhibition1.jpeg File:ThomasModelDraytonManor.jpg File:EdwardDraytonManor3.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManorYard2.jpeg File:EdwardPullingTarWagonDraytonManor.jpg File:StepneyDraytonManor7.jpg File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 1.png File:EdwardandRosieDraytonManor.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 2.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011 3.png File:ThomasandFriendsExhibitionSept152011_4.png File:RollingStockDraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManor2.jpg File:DraytonManor6.jpg File:DraytonManor7.jpg File:DraytonManor3.jpg File:DraytonManor5.jpg File:DraytonManor1.jpg File:DraytonManorBluff'sCove.JPG File:EdwardDraytonManor.jpeg File:EdwardDraytonManor2.png File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor6.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor5.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor3.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor4.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor7.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor9.jpg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor8.jpg File:DraytonManorThomas&Edward.jpeg File:ThomasMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg File:IslandofSodorDraytonManor.jpeg File:ThomasPullingMailTrainDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorThomasMailTrain.jpeg File:EdwardDraytonManor2012.jpg File:EdwardRosie&Stepney.jpg File:ThomasModelPushingCoach.jpeg File:ThomasAfterLosinghisCoach.jpeg File:ThomasandRosieModels.jpeg File:ThomasPullingExpress.jpg File:TheYardDraytonManor.jpeg File:DraytonManorExhibition.jpeg File:drayton-manor-park.jpg File:DraytonManor2018Rosie.jpg File:DraytonManor2018Edward.jpg File:DraytonManor2018Thomas.jpg File:70YearsofFriendshipBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Cassandra Chowdhury pictured with Stepney and Bulgy's models Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDraytonManorCarouselCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Carousel Car Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous galleries